Playing the Love Game w John Gomez
by juliaida
Summary: JOHN is a brother of STEPHEN's who knows he can get whoever he wants but he wants JESS who has not-so-secret crush on ROXIE who is into BRIAN who dates CHELSEA who is with him only to get JOSH who dates NORA who likes JOHN who has fallen for KELSEY..
1. Everyday

**Chapter 1**

EVERYDAY

It was so goddamn hard to concentrate as I heard laughing next to me. I put down my pen, looked out from the window and sighed. Some kids were sitting in the yard, laughing and talking. Psychology classes were killing me. Especially my classmates. Especially the guy sitting next to me. That guy was John Gomez. He was wearing a t-shirt, black skinny jeans and a beanie. I really didn't understand why someone wore a beanie since it was the end of May. And we were in Arizona. It was frigging hot.

"Shut the fuck up", I hissed at a black-haired kid next to me. He turned to look at me, still laughing at his buddy's joke. John leaned back on his chair, rolled his eyes before he gave me a bored look.

"You're such a party pooper. No wonder you got no friends", he just frowned after we had been staring each others for a while. Our psychology teacher was an old man who spoke into his beard so no one really ever heard him. We just copied his notes from the chalkboard.

"I got friends. They're just not your dumbass friends", I snapped closing my notebook. I heard how the teacher kept telling about coping and defence –stuff. Familiar shit, to me at least. I wasn't as sure about John, who had spent most of his psychology classes either sleeping, fighting with me or talking with his buddies.

"So you're technically calling our gang as dumbasses? I mean, in general, we have same friends", John snapped back. Ouch, that was a touché. If I had said that out loud, he would've called me as a nerd or something because no one ever said touché. But I wasn't a nerd.

I'm Kelsey Fletcher, 17-year-old kid from Arizona, who lived with her parents down the street. I'm just like any other girl in this town – except for I was pretty mean and nobody ever dared to talk to me but still I'm quite popular. My best friend is Chelsea. She's everything I'm not – kind, everybody's friend and beautiful blonde. We had known each others for our whole – since we were born, we did stuff together and had sleepovers and talked about guys… She was the best friend I could ask for. She was the best twin sister I could ask for.

Yeah, Chelsea, she's my twin sister. We didn't look alike – or yes we did, but not exactly. I had brown hair, she had blond hair – actually we both had like light brown, or more likely orangish hair… But anyways, we had the same nose, same eyebrows, same green eyes, same lips… Of course you can say that we're sisters but nobody ever thinks we're twins. So… Yeah.

Here's again one difference – she's dating, I'm not. Yeah, Brian Dales, one of the most popular kids around here. He's year older than us, a senior. Just like Stephen Gomez, Josh Montgomery and Jessica Bowen. They had their own gang, they were like the coolest kids in this school. Who the fuck cared about school's lacrosse-team's players or cheerleaders when we had a group of people who wasn't afraid to be who they wanted to? I mean, seriously everyone looked up to these guys. I bet they didn't even know how high in the school's hierarchy they were… They just were so… Cool. And they have a band.

But John Gomez is Stephen's little brother, a part of the band also. He hangs out with his brother and others – of course. Chelsea hangs out with them because she was Brian's girlfriend. I hang out with them, because Chelsea is my bestie and she drags me everywhere with her. Usually I didn't mind, but this was really bothering me. First, because I didn't know any of those guys but they were like lifelong friends with Chelsea already. And second, because John Gomez hated me and I hate him. And third, because Stephen Gomez was too nice to me.

Chelsea and Brian had been dating for three months. We took hanging with them as our habit about a month ago. Everyone are really nice, especially Jessica and Stephen. John wasn't. He was a complete dickhead when it came to me. But that wasn't a surprise? No, it was like this, everyday.

NEXT CHAPTER OF PLAYING THE LOVE GAME:

"_Yeah, room for the fat ass…" he hissed. I bet no one else heard because Stephen was already laughing at some joke Brian just told. __-- As others had their conversation on, Stephen turned to me._

"_Is there something with you and John? You guys never talk and you avoid each others. Have you been dating in the past and got nasty break-up or anything? This is just so stupid", he said smiling his crooked, little bit sad smile. I looked at his eyes, frowning little bit._


	2. Everything I could ask for

**Chapter 2**

EVERYTHING I COULD ASK FOR

The bells rang and I started gathering my stuff. When I finally got up, I noticed I was alone in the classroom. I sighed and left the room. I walked from third floor to the yard, looked for Chelsea and guys. I saw them sitting on the grass in shadow. Josh was with his girlfriend, I actually didn't know her name or anything. So only singles in that group were me, John, Stephen and Jess. Sometimes it seemed like Stephen and Jess had something special, they were always on each others and used to talk their dating as in "what if". I found it kind of funny, but in the other hand, the idea of them dating was driving me crazy. Then there would be only me and John. And we hated each others.

"Heyyyyy Kelsey!" Stephen waved to me as I stood on the doorway. Jess, Josh and Brian who were sitting their backs towards me turned little bit and smiled, then Brian kissed Chelsea and they kept chatting. Stephen told John to go closer to Chelsea so they could make room for me. I sat down just to hear John.

"Yeah, room for the fat ass…" he hissed. I bet no one else heard because Stephen was already laughing at some joke Brian just told. But that had hurt. I put my bag on my lap and tried to get into the conversation. After little while I was in. John was pretty much quiet, but then he got in. Now I was quiet. As others had their conversation on, Stephen turned to me.

"Is there something with you and John? You guys never talk and you avoid each others. Have you been dating in the past and got nasty break-up or anything? This is just so stupid", he said smiling his crooked, little bit sad smile. I looked at his eyes, frowning little bit.

"No, no, no—like I would ever date him. We just hate each others. He annoys the crap out of me and I out of him so… It's like natural thing. We can handle it, I think", I shrugged and looked at guys sitting opposite us. John disgusted me. He was disgusting. I hated his hair, I hated his smile, I hated his laugh, I hated the way he dressed, I hated his moles on his neck… The most I hated how I still dreamed about him every single night since we had first talked. He was just so disgusting, gosh. I really hated myself for dreaming about him.

"Is there something with you and Jess?" I asked back. Stephen looked at me, blushing little bit, but then started laughing like he was nuts… I asked why he was laughing.

"Because Jessica is kind of taken… You know Roxie from my class?"

"That painter girl?"

"Yeah. I think Jess and her is… Friends with benefits", Stephen grinned.

"Oh…_**Oh!**_" I totally faked my surprised reaction. I knew that already. Gossips had spoken – I know pretty much everything about everyone but no one knows anything about me, except for Chelsea. I turned to look at guys, so did Stephen.

"So she's a lesbian?" I turned back after we had been quiet for a second or two. I never was sure if she was a total lesbian or bi-sexual. I needed to know that. I can't _not_ know something.

"I'm not sure. She slept with a guy like two or three months ago, so I guess that makes her bi", he answered frowning little bit.

"How you know he slept with a guy? With who?" I kept asking. Stephen just looked away. He didn't answer, instead of answering he asked if he should throw a party on Friday evening. When everybody told him to do it, John asked if they even had their house free. Stephen made a wide grin and said he should invite everyone to have something exciting.

"Like someone would even come…" Brian uttered a laugh and lit a cigarette.

"You guys are the coolest kids around here", Chelsea stated taking the cig Brian had just lit. After she had blown the smoke away, she placed it in between Brian's lips again.

"What you mean?" Jess frowned a little bit.

"You, me, Jobe, Stevie and Dales are the most popular kids around here because we don't give a shit about what others think of us and because we are brave enough to be ourselves. And because we have a cool band. Right, _Kelsey_?" John answered and turned on his back. I swear I blushed. I had told that to Kennedy, the new kid in school.

"That is actually true. Ask from anyone", I smirked sarcastically blowing smoke on his face. He frowned, clearly annoyed, and took a deep sigh.

"Okay", John smirked and got into a sitting position back towards us.

"Hey you, redhead!" he yelled to a very good-looking girl. She was a sophomore if I remembered right. The girl looked at us, then at her friends. The other one of her friends pushed her towards us but instead of coming alone, those two friends of her came also.

"Uh… Yeah?" the redhead asked hiding a smile.

"Who are the coolest kids in this school?" John frowned like he was confused.

"Well, if anyone else asked, I would say the lacrosse team or the cheerleaders like everyone else says. But the truth is, everyone wants to hang out with you guys… But you're just so untouchable and—" the girl kept explaining as John was lying on his back again. Then he turned on his stomach and smirked to me.

"You won, Fletcher", he said to me, sounding little bit disappointed. I smiled sarcastically and nodded towards the girl who was still explaining – to John's back.

"Gosh, woman, shut up and leave!" John said as he noticed what I tried to say. The redhead jumped in the air – not literally – and left as fast as she could. Our group started laughing until Jess said that wasn't nicely done.

"Otherwise she would've thought that John wants her or something", Josh smirked and lit a cigarette also. John asked for one and Stephen offered his.

"Bro, I don't smoke weed, remember that, okay?" John frowned and took a cigarette behind Jessica's ear. She instantly started wrestling with John and finally both of them lit their cigarettes as I asked if I could have one of Stephen's. I had smoked weed for two times. I liked it actually.

"I could never ever date a weed smoker", John said as he noticed that I had lit my joint.

"So if I didn't smoke, you would date me?" I asked and decided to lie on my stomach. I got on my arms and watched John. I hoped he was going to blush or something. He didn't. But he didn't answer me, he stared at my eyes for a while, then said something to Jess and kept talking about some other stuff.

"I would date a weed smoker", Stephen shrugged next to me.

"Stephen, you're always so sweet", I smiled at him. He truly was. I'm pretty sure most of the people had already noticed I have a crush on him. Come on, who wouldn't like him?! He was lovely, his voice was so sexy, he was cute, his crooked smile was unbelievable knees-melting… Yes, Stephen Gomez was everything a girl could ask for.

NEXT CHAPTER OF PLAYING THE LOVE GAME:

"_Jooooohn, I love you", I purred._

"_Love you too", he smiled back. -- It made the others confused. Like now, it didn't take even a second when Dave dragged a chair in front of our desk asking what was going on._


	3. Any Romantic Fairytale

**Chapter 3**

ANY ROMANTIC FAIRYTALE

After our lunch hour, the bell rang again. I sighed, getting up – damn I was little high already, just like Stephen. We both giggled like nuts. I almost fell down again, but John caught me.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else", he said holding me. Then that bitch just let go. I fell down and used every single curse word I knew.

"Oh boy, don't I love you", I hissed from the ground. Chelsea helped me up and Stephen swiped the dirt off from my black hoodie. Don't get it wrong, though it was smoking hot outside, I was wearing a hoodie – but with shorts and my dad's Ramones –tee. And my dad was like the fattest man in America. Well, not quite… But close. Anyways, my point is, the tee was way too big to me. That hoodie was Brian's. He had left it to our place like a month ago, and I bet he didn't even know it was his. So it was too large to me also. I put my Ray-Bans on and told John to hold on. We had math together. And I was way too high to remember where our class was.

"I'm not your best fr—Wait, I'm not your friend at all so you can't tell me to do things", John stated as I finally reached him in the hallway. I grabbed his arm and giggled.

"Come on, we are friends, right? We just hate each others, but it doesn't make us any less friends, right? Right?" I smiled leaning on his arm. John made a deep and annoyed sigh.

"…right", he finally said. The rest of our journey to the math class we walked in silence. I still held his arm and leaned on it. Most of our class was already in there and as we finally walked in, we heard whistling. John punched Dave who had started it. Everybody went silent and we made our way to the front row. We sat next to each others. Our math professor had said that the best way to get us silent was to put us sitting next to each others.

"Jooooohn, I love you", I purred.

"Love you too", he smiled back. Fake-smiled. This was what we did when we annoyed the shit out of each others. It made the others confused. Like now, it didn't take even a second when Dave dragged a chair in front of our desk asking what was going on.

"Joking", we answered in union and laughed little bit. My head was getting clear already.

"Are you coming to Stephen's party on Friday?" I asked and placed my bag on our desk.

"Is he throwing a party? If there's a bunch of girls, I'll be there", Dave winked and let his eyes wonder all around me. John had problems to hide his amusement and hold back his laugh when he noticed what Dave was doing.

"Eww, Dave, you're disgusting", I stated after I had stared at him for a while.

"There is probably only one guy in the party that I want and I need to talk to Chelsea", I said and looked for Chelsea. She wasn't there, yet.

"You want Stephen, right?" John asked, lifting his eyes upon mine. I didn't nod or shook my head, just frowned. Then I noticed Chelsea arrived and made her way to the backseat. I got up to leave, but John pulled me down on my seat again.

"So, I know he likes you also, but he knows he has a thing with Jess and can have you whenever he wants. And that's why you're coming to the party with me", he said sounding very confident and happy with his plan.

"Wait. Wha—?!" I squealed.

"Wow, wow, wow, hush, princess, hush. You clearly didn't understand my point. We are going to make him jealous so he knows he can't have you whenever he wants", John placed his hand on my mouth and explained quickly. Finally he let go.

"Oh, right… But he can have me whenever he wants to", I had to say. John smashed his head onto his desk. I smiled. I knew I annoyed him by acting like I didn't understand. His point was to make Stephen think he can't. John said that also out loud. Dave was staring at us in confusion. We shook hands with John after I had told him I had understood everything from the first time he explained his plan.

"Okay then, you'll be my boyfriend from eight pm and pick me out around then?" I got up smiling and gathered my stuff. John smiled as widely as I did. We both were faking our smiles. And we both knew the other one was also faking. John told me he would be there around eight and winked.

"Good", I chuckled and turned around. Then that damn kid slammed my ass. I stopped instantly and turned to look at him. Before I had a chance to say anything, he smirked.

"Over the line?" John asked inclining his head like a puppy.

"You think?" I asked dead seriously and turned around again.

"Dude, don't think you could have any romantic fairytale with her, ever", I heard Dave chuckling to John. I knew John was still looking after me. And didn't his gaze feel so damn good. I smiled myself. Okay, I was overconfident sometimes.

NEXT CHAPTER OF PLAYING THE LOVE GAME:

"_Like… Hugging, holding hands…? Kissing…?" his voice was in the same time so confident but so insecure. I turned around and looked at him like he was out of his mind – which he probably was. He was just staring my wall and didn't answer when I squealed 'what'._

"_John fucking Gomez? Earth's calling. What the fuck are you thinking?" I yelled._

"_Oh. Just… You half naked", he shrugged. I sighed. He knew very well how much he was annoying me at the moment. Then he repeated what he asked earlier. _


	4. Daggers Speak Louder Than A Word

**Chapter 4**

DAGGERS SPEAK LOUDER THAN A WORD

The week went by quite quickly. On the Friday evening, I was getting ready when I suddenly heard a knock from my door. It was mommy. I was on my underwear, or shorts and my black bra. Then John stepped in behind mommy.

"Oh gosh! Mum!" I yelled as John came in holding back his laugh.

"Thanks, mistress F!" he smiled to my mum who covered her mouth as I pulled the closest hoodie on looking shocked. John started explaining that since he didn't feel anything for me I had no reason to hide myself. My mum apologized and closed the door behind her.

"Wow, that picture is gonna be on my mind like for ages", John smiled widely and sat on the red armchair. I threw my bag on his head. He put it down after it had hit and rubber his forehead telling me I shouldn't get all mad since we had to spend the whole evening together.

"So what our deal includes?" John suddenly asked as I turned my back to him and changed my hoodie to Iron Maiden's large tee. I asked what he meant and started doing my make-up.

"Like… Hugging, holding hands…? Kissing…?" his voice was in the same time so confident but so insecure. I turned around and looked at him like he was out of his mind – which he probably was. He was just staring my wall and didn't answer when I squealed 'what'.

"John fucking Gomez? Earth's calling. What the fuck are you thinking?" I yelled.

"Oh. Just… You half naked", he shrugged. I sighed. He knew very well how much he was annoying me at the moment. Then he repeated what he asked earlier.

"Okay, maybe hugging but I'll kill you if your hands start wondering. Holding hands is okay, kissing… No. Maybe if there's an emergency. And you keep your tongue in your mouth", I said harshly and turned to look at John who was smirking.

"Stop smirking and say you agree."

"Agreed, agreed…" he just mumbled laughing little bit. I turned to look in the mirror. Eww, hugging and holding hands with John frigging Gomez. Maybe kissing with John frigging Gomez. But if I got the older Gomez, maybe it was worth it? Maybe.

It was five minutes over eight pm when we dragged ourselves downstairs. Dad was reading a magazine in the couch as mum was cooking. I said me and John were going now and I'll be home after midnight or then I'll stay in there.

"Do you need condoms?" dad suddenly asked. I swear both of us, me and John, went all red.

"Wha—what?"

"Condoms? Kelsey, your sister always asks for them but you don't and you're in that age—" dad started explaining but didn't even look at us.

"Harold, I'm pretty sure Kelsey's boyfriend has a condom if they need one", I heard mum's voice in the kitchen. I looked at John who looked at me exactly the same time. We were bright red.

"Mum, John isn't my boyfriend", I rolled my eyes and opened the door pushing him out before me. We started walking towards Gomez's place. It was only a block or two away.

As we got closer, I could hear Flo Rida's Right Round playing. It brought a smile on my face as I grabbed John hands and literally pulled him inside after me. If I hadn't known better, I would've said this party had been on for hours already. But no, people were already dancing in the full house having red cups.

"John and Kelsey?! Are you here…like together?!" I heard Brian yelling from the stairway. John raised our tied fingers in the air lifting his eyebrow as he smiled sarcastically. Brian was about to say something when Chels—no, Roxie took over his mouth. I thought Brian was dating Chelsea? Well, whatever, I knew Chelsea wanted Josh over him. Jess and Stephen were standing almost next to us, Jess staring at Roxie and Stephen staring at Jess.

"I thought he was with your sister", Jess suddenly said to me. Or I think she said it to me though she was still keeping her eyes on Roxie and Brian. I told her I thought so too. Then, out of no where, Stephen grabbed my right wrist and John's left wrist, lifting our holding hands in the same level than his eyes.

"Wow. Way to go lil' Gomez, but remember, bros before hoes, right? Not that Kelsey is a hooker…" Stephen mumbled as he stared at our hands. Man, he was already drunk and high. John made him let go of our wrists and then dragged me to the yard. Stephen and Jess followed us, but they decided to stay on the terrace as we made our ways under the big three.

"Okay, that didn't work out well, how 'bout a kiss now?" John asked moving his hands on my waist. I made a deep sigh but smiling, taking my hands on his shoulders, then tied them together behind his neck. John couldn't help smiling.

"That's the spirit, baby girl. I promise to keep my tongue in my mouth, but if you don't, then you owe me a tongue kiss", he smirked and started moving along the music. The song was The Cab's Vegas Skies.

"You think I won't? Gosh, I'm gonna hate myself for this", I rolled my eyes and looked for Stephen. I noticed him sitting on the terrace's fence looking to our direction. I told John he was looking but not to kiss yet. Otherwise it would've been obvious, our plan I mean. I looked into John's blue eyes and then… It just happened. We kissed. It was just a little kiss. I opened my eyes to look at him, bit my lip before the other kiss. Then, my fucking tongue didn't listen to me anymore. John immediately leaned backwards smiling widely.

"What?" I asked. I really didn't care about Stephen at the moment. John pulled me closer to himself.

"You owe me", John whispered lightly in my ear. I immediately smiled, but as John leaned backwards, I had to make it stop. Okay, I needed to admit – I wanted this guy more than anything right now. I sighed, like I was annoyed, but then looked into his eyes and took my hands on his cheeks.

That kiss was one hell of a kiss.

After we had pullet out, we caught ourselves gasping little bit. I told him this was just a game, nothing serious and that he disgusted me and that I needed a drink. John insisted me to dance this song. Thank God it ended as soon as he said it. I was about to run away, when John kissed my cheek and told me to act like it was hard to leave him. I rolled my eyes, but slowly walked further, finally letting his hand go and then walked inside smiling little bit.

The party was great. I had spent most of my time with Jess and Devin. Devin Oliver that is, a nice kid from Chelsea's friend's class. Yeah, we didn't share same friends except for Jess and guys… Devin was so funny and everything, we changed numbers and got drunk (and high) together with Jess. It was almost 1am when Stephen came to the balcony and asked for me. We sat on the last step of the stairway and talked about me and John. I had no problems lying to him about how we began dating and shit… Then all the sudden Stephen kissed me. It was kind of a quick kiss, just like I had first with John. I had to say, John was better. Stephen looked me in the eyes with sad look – or then it was just his original face, I really couldn't tell – and then got up. I looked after him, only to notice John looking at me from the terrace's door.

Stephen went out. John followed him. And I followed them. I sat on the terrace's fence and chatted with Josh's girlfriend Nora as I noticed John and Stephen talking. John caught me looking at them. He smiled. I smiled too. Cobra Starship's Hot Mess was in the air. I noticed he yelled something. It was only one word. But, daggers spoke louder than a word, so I never heard what he yelled.

The next thing I noticed was him punching Stephen's face. This wasn't part of the fucking plan. I shook my head in disbelieve and threw my cup away leaving the house.

NEXT CHAPTER OF PLAYING THE LOVE GAME:

_I stared at John's face, looking as sorry as I could. It was little bit frightening actually, John spitting curse words just an inch away from my face. But I actually belie__ved him. I mean, it made sense. --_


	5. Girl, You Blow My Mind

**Chapter 5**

GIRL, YOU BLOW MY MIND

The week-end – or Sunday more likely, Saturday had been just lying on the bed and listening to music – had gone pass quite soon. Little too soon. I hated Mondays. After two hours of French and two hours of chemistry it was finally our creative writing's class. I was sitting alone in the backseat, Chelsea was sitting next to Pete in the window row and John was sitting two seat ahead me. Miss Brigham was already there but the bell hadn't rang yet so we was just chatting and wondering around the class.

I had crouched next to Chelsea's desk and was about to finish the conversation about the next week-end with her. I straightened myself – only to get hit by an eraser saying _JOHN FUCKING GOMEZ. _Geez.

**John's P.O.V.**

Oh. My. Dear. Lord.

Pete had annoyed me pretty much constantly after Friday night. He had been yelling stupid things during the whole day, now I was already getting pretty fed up with it. I played baseball, so I was quite good thrower and aimer… My eraser would've hit Pete's forehead. I hadn't noticed Kelsey there. She fucking got up just when the eraser was in the air.

Then – SMACK – straight on the back of Kelsey's head.

"Oh fuck. Kelsey! I'm sorry!" I yelled getting up. I was actually quite sorry. Kelsey turned around, rubbing her head and then frowned looking at me murderously. I bet the hit hadn't hurt but it was embarrassing since everyone was laughing at her.

"Yeah, right, John", she answered, no, snapped.

"John Gomez! Did you just hit miss Fletcher with an eraser?" miss Brigham suddenly asked. I turned to look at her and spread my arms. It really had been an accident, I hadn't meant to hit Kelsey, it had been supposed to hit Pete. I explained all that out loud also. Brigham ignored me and started talking about detention. I stared at her, in frustration. Then I grabbed my backpack and walked in front of Kelsey's desk. I smashed my hands on it, leaning forwards right in front of her face.

"I. Fucking. Didn't. Mean. It. I fucking missed", I articulated slowly and clearly. After that, I left the classroom, all pissed.

**Kelsey's P.O.V.**

I stared at John's face, looking as sorry as I could. It was little bit frightening actually, John spitting curse words just an inch away from my face. But I actually believed him. I mean, it made sense – Pete had annoyed him for a good while and I was crouching right behind Dave's desk and got up without any warnings.

"Are you giving him detention because he hit Kelsey or because he hasn't done any notes during this whole course of creative writing? And why Kelsey doesn't get detention? She hasn't done anything either," Dave asked.

"What?" miss Brigham asked. Dave was about to repeat his question but the teacher interrupted him asking if we hadn't made any notes. Dave uttered a nervous laugh, realizing he had just put his pal and me in a bad situation.

"Miss Fletcher, go get mister Gomez. After school, you two are going to make three thousand words long essay about why the… ef you haven't done anything!" miss Brigham almost yelled. I bet she had just lost it. I got up, gathered my stuff and showed the finger to Dave who shrugged apologizing. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I slammed the door close after me and jogged downstairs. I found John sitting in the lounge. I yelled his name and walked straight to doors. John jumped up and ran after me.

"We need to do three thousand words long essay about why the ef we haven't done anything during the whole creative writing course", I said sounding very annoyed. John opened the door for me and told to blame Pete. I told I blamed him.

"Kelsey, please, don't be mad at me. I would never do that to you, though it's only stupid little thing but still… Girl, you like blow my mind", John begged as we stepped outside. I frowned little bit, not because I was angry, but because I was surprised. Damn.

"Do I?" I asked sceptically turning to look at him. John was smiling confidently, so started I. He came next to me and we started walking next to each others.

"Oh boy, do you even have to ask?" John chuckled.

NEXT CHAPTER OF PLAYING THE LOVE GAME:

_Suddenly I felt lipstick on my lips. Or wait no. It was his fingers. I asked why he didn't use the stick instead of his finger. John said this colour was in some set and making me prettier._

"_Don't you need to spread it?" I asked when I felt it was only in the middle of my lips. I kept my eyes closed, I didn't know why, I just kept._

"_Oh. Right, yeah, of course", he said. I heard a smile in his voice. And yeah, you can hear a smile in someone's voice. I was about to ask if he was smiling because I was looking so ridiculous._


	6. You've Made Your Bed, So Sleep In It

**Chapter 6**

YOU'VE MADE YOUR BED, SO SLEEP IN IT

"So… Uh… I'm sorry for both of us… I never should've let Dave mention how we haven't listened to miss Brigham. Because I know we hate each others and after Friday things have been quite awkward—", I started talking and closed the door behind me. John sat on the edge of my bed. He looked around while I talked – pretty much to myself – and suddenly interrupted me.

"Can I put some make-up on you?" John asked leaning towards my shelf where all my make-up was. I crossed my arms, uttered a nervous laugh and then took couple steps towards him. He took my mascara, opened it and asked how this was used. I let my arms go and sat in front of him on the bed. I asked if he wanted some on his lashes.

"Hell no!" John answered with widened eyes. I uttered a laugh, took my mirror and added mascara on my right eye's lashes. John took all my other stuff and was now looking my eyeliner and eye shadows. I sighed and put that mascara down.

"You ready?" he suddenly asked. I asked if I was ready for what. John didn't answer, just smirked and came really close to my face. I stared at his eyes and leaned back little bit. He told me not to escape and asked me to close my eyes. I did it. But I didn't know if I was expecting a kiss or something. But when John started putting some eye shadow… Goodbye for those expectations.

"What colour is it?" I couldn't resist asking. John uttered a laugh – I felt his breath on my cheek. It took a little while, and then he told it was bronze. I thanked him for not choosing those brighter ones. He was silent for a while, again, then I felt how he leaned back. I opened my eyes, only to face his confused face.

"You have brighter ones? Boo, I didn't know", John said making a sad face. I just thanked God for not to let him find them – out loud. That made John laugh. And damn he had cute laugh. I got serious after laughing little bit, and then I closed my eyes. John got serious also and came closer to put more eye shadow. Then he asked me to open my eyes and look up so he could put some mascara. We didn't go through that without giggles and laughter…

"Hey, I forgot to put some eyeliner!" John suddenly realized and grabbed it from my make-up bag. I sighed and smirked before closing my eyes. Woah, he put some really thick lines… I felt like an emo or something… After he had made my right eye ready also, he told me to hold still. Suddenly I felt lipstick on my lips. Or wait no. It was his fingers. I asked why he didn't use the stick instead of his finger. John said this colour was in some set and making me prettier.

"Don't you need to spread it?" I asked when I felt it was only in the middle of my lips. I kept my eyes closed, I didn't know why, I just kept.

"Oh. Right, yeah, of course", he said. I heard a smile in his voice. And yeah, you can hear a smile in someone's voice. I was about to ask if he was smiling because I was looking so ridiculous. I had a chance to say 'are', 'you' and 'smiling' before our lips collided. It was just a little kiss, our lips had just touched.

"Should I spread more?" John asked as I still kept my eyes closed.

"Yeah?" I answered, holding back all my stuttering. When he didn't kiss me, I opened my eyes.

"What the fuck are you waiting for?" I asked, frowning.

"I just… Kelsey, I've fallen for you. But I don't want to be just another boytoy. I've seen what you do to guys – when you find a new, better toy and then the old one is thrown away, right? I don't want that. I've been waiting this moment for ages and now—", he started explaining. I didn't listen to his words. I leaned forward to kiss him.

"You didn't listen to me", John stated pulling out.

"Why would I listen to you? Right now, I just want you so bad", I smiled a little bit and tried to kiss him again. He just pushed me away, leaning back little bit. I leaned back also. Okay, now I was confused.

"You know you're pretty mean, right?" he asked frowning.

"I know I'm pretty _**and**_ mean, but what the fuck is wrong with you? I know you want me. Otherwise you wouldn't have teased me and said all those stupid things in school. Otherwise you wouldn't have hit Stephen when he tried to kiss me. Otherwise you would have even tried to resist when our professor said we should work together. Think what we could be doing now…" I whispered the last sentence and ran my finger through his chest. John grabbed my wrist and made me look in his eyes.

"Wow, Kelsey. You know that talking nasty turns me on—", John winked smirking a little, "—but I fucking do not want to be your goddamn boytoy. Is this real?"

"No. Nothing is. This is a moment. You know we could have sex right now instead of this stupid conversation", I said seriously and leaned backwards raising my left eyebrow.

"Oh, sweetie, I think it would be wonderful, but I'm not a whore. I don't have sex with people who I don't like", John said smiling and stroking my cheek. I saw how his eyes wondered from my eyes to my lips, from my lips to my collar bones, from my collar bones to...

"So you don't like me?"

"No. You disgust me, you… What was that word again?—", John still smiled, got up and was heading to the door. Then he turned around to look at me. He frowned looking at the wall like he was thinking really hard, "—oh, right. You_ whore_", he finally almost whispered opening my door. Then he slammed it close.

"Damn that fucking Gomez", I hissed to myself and got up. I went to my window and saw John down the street. I opened it and leaned out. John noticed me, shrugged and smirked.

"You've made your bed, so sleep in it!" he yelled.

"Whatever, baby Gomez! Gomez than Gomez, who cares which one of them?" I yelled to him. He suddenly lost all his amusement and gave me so murderous but meanwhile so confused look than anyone ever could. I smiled, slammed the window close and sat in my bed. That fucking bastard… No one ever called me as a whore. No one. Never. The war was on.

NEXT CHAPTER OF PLAYING THE LOVE GAME:

"_Okay. Let's say it in this way. I have an…itch that only John can scratch", I said slowly and let my eyes wonder on the school's roof. We were sitting on the yard, just the two of us. I carefully took a look on Chelsea whose face told me how disgusted she was._


End file.
